


alone

by jaynnakays



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Barrier, Fluff, Humans are trash, Magic, Monsters, OC trying to be a better person, Undertale Spoilers, dark themes, transported into another dimension, transported into game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaynnakays/pseuds/jaynnakays
Summary: alexis rogers had felt alone her whole life. she had never had a real mother and her father never paid her any attention while caring for her baby brother. growing up, alone and afraid, she never learned how to truly understand what love felt like. now, at 23, she is ready to move on from the mundane life she has built for herself. with a little help and a dream come true, alexis finds that she might not be alone for much longer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

✋ ☠☜☜👎 💧⚐💣☜⚐☠☜📬︎ 💧⚐💣☜⚐☠☜ 💧❄☼⚐☠☝ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟ ☞⚐☼ ❄☟✋💧 🕈⚐☼☹👎📬︎ ✋ ❄✋☼☜ ⚐☞ 👍⚐☠💧❄✌☠❄☹✡ ☼☜🏱☜✌❄✋☠☝ ❄☟☜ 👎✌✡💧📪︎ ❄☟☜ ☟⚐🕆☼💧📪︎ ❄☟☜ 💣✋☠🕆❄☜💧📬︎ ✋ ☠☜☜👎 💧⚐💣☜⚐☠☜ ❄⚐ 👌☼☜✌😐 ❄☟✋💧 👍✡👍☹☜📬 💧⚐💣☜⚐☠☜ ☞☼⚐💣 ✌ 👎✋☞☞☜☼☜☠❄ 🕈⚐☼☹👎 👍⚐💣🏱☹☜❄☜☹✡📬

✡☜💧📬︎

❄☟✋💧 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ 💧⚐ 💧✋💣🏱☹☜📬︎ 

💧⚐📪 💧⚐ 💧✋💣🏱☹☜📬︎

☞✋☼💧❄📪 ✋ 💣🕆💧❄ 👍☼☜✌❄☜ ✌ 💧⚐🕆☹📬📬📬


	2. one

_**one** _

She had been sitting in bed all night, panic attacks taking over her body until she couldn’t breathe anymore. Alexis Rogers, a 23-year-old female with dark, red hair and bright blue eyes was overtaken with anxiety. She thought about calling into work and stating that _no, she just couldn’t make it -- she had been throwing up and crying her eyes out all night_. But then she’d be behind on her rent, and she couldn’t follow through with the promise of more worry.

Wiping her teary eyes, Alexis took a deep breath. She shifted off of her bed and trekked to the kitchen. With a dumbfounded glance towards her living room, she realized that she had left the TV on all night. Surely the electric bill would double, too. 

She clenched her hands together, so tight that her nails began to dig holes into the skin. She made herself a cup of coffee but figured she wouldn’t be able to down any food, so she decided to leave breakfast out of the question. 

Walking back to her small room, she got dressed for her minimum wage job -- at a hotel, stacking boxes in the back and cleaning nasty rooms -- and sat back. She still had plenty of time, according to her phone, so she sat down and opened up her laptop. There, in the corner of her screen lied an icon she had neglected for so long. She remembered the first time she had played the game, and ever since it had impacted her in ways no other game had. She felt a bit silly, looking at the icon and tearing up. She was a grown woman. But yet, looking at the icon made her feel like a child once more.

With a sudden uneasiness, she clicked on the heart icon. She didn’t expect anything to change. She still saw the empty screen. The dark, ominous music. She had ruined her last Undertale run and had never cleared it. She had killed all of the monsters, and she had never done anything about it.

With a sigh she waited. The clock ticked by, and finally, a small child came onto the screen, asking if Alexis wanted to **ERASE** the world. Of course, not wanting to wait around any longer, Alexis chose to **ERASE** the world. Then she could delete her files and start anew. She had already gotten most endings, including most neutrals. She decided that this time, she’d do a pacifist run and then leave the game alone for the time being.

After erasing the world, Alexis went into her game files. There, she saw everything she’d need to delete in order to get a good ending. Slowly, she moved her cursor over the files and dragged them into the trash can. Out of nowhere, a text box popped up on her computer screen, saying:

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

Alexis raised an eyebrow and hit _yes._ Then, another box popped up.

_This is your last chance. Are you sure you want to complete this action? Once completed, this action cannot be undone._

Alexis was starting to think that her laptop was being hacked. She unsurely clicked _yes_ this time, biting her lip.

_Action completed. Game rebooting… Player model assimilating… Integrated story mode… Allowing changes… Stabilizing changes…_

Suddenly, Alexis’s laptop began to spark. The screen went black and Alexis’s face drained of all color.

“Oh, shit!” She yelled, standing up, “No, no, no! Come on, what the fuck?! I put so much of my fucking paycheck into that!”

The sparks were getting out of hand, to the point where Alexis had to back away to avoid being burned. She noticed that the black screen from her laptop was beginning to leak out of the laptop frame, starting to consume her….Desk? Wait, what the _fuck_ was going on!? It soaked up everything, and once it hit any solid material, it turned it into a dark, unidentifiable ooze ball. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. 

“What the hell…?” She muttered, trying to get a closer look. The black ink was beginning to grow faster, devouring everything it touched. Alexis realized that if she didn’t move out of her apartment, she’d definitely get caught in the liquid. She watched as her room was eaten away, and a black void was all that was left. She quickly grabbed her phone and sprinted out of her room, hardly believing what was going on behind her.

Running through her apartment and into the hallway, she looked back to see if the black, inky ooze was following her. Turns out, it was _everywhere_ . She wondered if her neighbors were seeing it, too. The black liquid ate away at the door, and she saw the floor beneath her start to turn into inky blackness. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest, another panic attack rising. _Has she lost her goddamn mind_ ? What was going on? How was this possible? This wasn’t possible. This wasn’t _humanly_ possible. So what the fuck? What the _fuck_?

She ran down her stairs, breathing heavily. She was in full panic mode now, barely able to take a steady breath. Every time she looked back she could see the black ink catching up to her, eating away at her surroundings. 

She screamed when she felt the ground beneath her disappear and realized that she was falling. She didn’t know _how_ , or _where_ , but it was _horrifying._ Falling, not knowing where you were going -- she thought this was how she was going to die. 

As she looked down, she noticed a patch of yellow flowers beneath her. Which must have meant that there was ground beneath her.

And then her face dropped.

There was ground. Beneath her. 

Alexis screamed a blood-curdling scream, her eyes wide as she neared the flower bed. She knew she was going to die. She knew it. There was no way she’d be able to survive. And she didn’t even get to find herself a partner--she never got to graduate college, she never got to say goodbye to her father or brother.

She didn’t want to die. Not yet, at least. She had… So much to do.

But did she really?

With a startling _thump!_ she landed on the ground, her vision blackening and her bones cracking.


End file.
